


You Know Me Better Than That

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-10
Updated: 2004-03-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian's thoughts after Justin left at the end of season 2, and his new relationship...





	You Know Me Better Than That

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It all started when you left me for that fucking fiddler. I really hope you're happy, because no matter what I do, I'm miserable. Mikey conned Deb into setting me up with this new waiter, did you know that? She set me up with that Alan guy that glares at you everytime you take the group's order.

He's not half bad, really, in all honesty. He thinks everything I do is perfect, that I am perfect and can do no wrong. And even though he's completely naive, I'm enjoying "dating" him. I don't see why I never did any of this with you.

We go everywhere together. Very breeder, isn't it? But like I said, it's fresh and new and I think I could get used to this type of things.

Too bad I don't think he'll last. He still doesn't see through the image, the facade. He can't read me.

But you can. You know me and you know that yes, while I won't eat carbs after seven, I do have my lazy days where all I want to do is lay around in my sweats and watch cartoons or some other inane thing on the television. You know how I can get pissy about the littlest thing, like when you made a mess in my kitchen or the fact that you slipped into my life and made yourself comfortable... You've seen me at my worst, sick or hung-over, or just falling apart. You've seen that. You know how it gets. He doesn't. And when he does, I don't think he'll understand, be able to cope.

I miss you. I miss all the silly little romantic things you tried to get me to do. Like the picnic. I miss our easy Sunday mornings, cuddling -- yes, I said cuddling -- in bed as the rays of sun warmed the covers. I don't even want to bring him to the loft yet. It still feels like -our- place. Like anyone else should not stay there -- maybe not tricks, but then they don't stay. Then again, I gave those up a while ago. About a week after you left, I stopped trying to fill your place with tricks... I just couldn't do it, I wanted you. I still want you, but they say if you..."if you love it, let it leave, if it comes back, it was meant to be." That's just what they say, don't get any ideas from it.

After months of moping about, though, Debbie and Mikey insisted I try to get over you. Get over you? I'd have to admit that I had a problem with you leaving to "get over you." I didn't and I don't, most of all I want you happy, so if that means you leaving me, then so be it. But that still didn't stop Deb from insisting I hook up with Alan.

And while I'm doing all sorts of new and breeder-esque things because of this forced "rehabilitation" -- rehabilitating something I never had in the first place, romanticism, that's ok though, I'm learning -- I'm getting dragged around to all sorts of romantic outings... like the ballet. Is this boy a fluff or what? It's not so bad, there are guys in tights, so I get nice crotch views while they flit about on the stage. I would say I like going, but you know me better than that.

I don't really enjoy it. I put up with it. I enjoyed the things we did. They were fun and always interesting. You knew how to keep me on my toes. And yeah, I bitched and complained, but you used to know that that was just an act.

Just so you know, you're the only one who's ever known me. And if you ever decide to come back to me, I'll be here.

 

The End

 

The song that inspired it:

You Know Me Better Than That

Baby since you left me  
There's somebody new  
She thinks I'm perfect I swear  
She likes my body, my class and my charm  
She says I've got a confident aire  
She respect my ambition  
Thinks I'm talented too  
But she's in love with an image  
Time is bound to see through

Oh you know me better than that  
You know the me that get's lazy and fat  
How moody I can be  
All my insecurities  
You've seen me lose all my charm  
You know I was raised on a farm  
Oh she tells her friends I'm perfect  
And that I love her cat  
But you know me better than that

I miss picnics and blue jeans and buckets of beer  
Now it's ballet and symphony hall  
I'm into culture clean up to my ears  
It's like wearing a show that's to small  
Oh I caught her with an issue of Brides magazine  
Staring at dresses and pickin' out rings.

But you know me better than that  
You know the me that get's lazy and fat  
How moody I can be  
All my insecurities  
You've seen me lose all my charm  
You know I was raised on a farm  
Oh she tells her friends I'm perfect  
And that I love her cat  
But you know me better than that.

Oh she tells her friends I'm perfect  
And that I love that cat  
Ah, But you know me better than that.


End file.
